


Shakespearean Mornings

by zhem1x5



Series: Aprilnowrimo '11 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, References to Shakespeare, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the nightingale, and not the lark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespearean Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Thought taken from Romeo and Juliet (3.5.2) because what is university for but to inspire?

Draco still held him impossibly close--even in the depths of sleep--his arms cradling Harry against his scarred chest, warm breath ruffling the short hairs on the back of his neck. It was only their first morning together but it brought a feeling of safety and comfort that would have surprised the brunette if he didn't feel himself already growing used to it.

 

It was still too early for the normally lethargic young man to even be flirting with consciousness, the pre-dawn light barely filtering through the sheer lace of the curtains Hermione had insisted on purchasing for the bedrooms of Grimmauld Place. She claimed it would give the old place a lighter, airier feel; Harry had suspected--though he refrained from saying--that it was actually so that no matter what room Harry might fall asleep in, the rising sun would be a sufficient alarm to wake him. And as that light crept closer to his own reclined position, he knew he had been right. Within moments that bright glare would be directly in his eyes and unless Harry wanted to move, he would have to put up with it.

 

And he didn't want to move.

 

He watched it slink closer, measuring the waning distance the way he knew he used to watch the sun's decline from his window on Privet Drive.

 

He could feel the heat of it on his face, warming his front as Draco did his back.

 

It hovered over the tip of his nose and Harry closed his eyes against the intrusion.

 

The bed shifted with him before a cool palm pressed over his lowered eyelids and soft lips moved against his ear.

 

"It's not morning yet."


End file.
